In the Hands of Fate
by LeaSecret
Summary: Kagome's life takes a 180 degree turn when she meets Jakotsu, who's looking for the next big sensation. And what's this strange connection she feels with a certain golden-eyed hunk?  Who knew a trip to the loo could change everything? Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that should not be owned by me. Not even stray birds, no, they own themselves.

A/N: I would like to thank luvanimes02 for helping me with the beta-ing even causing her to lose sleep THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Also, reviews would be highly appreciated, even if it's just criticism and flames, because seriously, I need the advice.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT<em>? She can't make it? Who does she think she is to just decide not to come at the last minute because of a MINOR COLD and drag us all down along with her? WE have schedules to follow, WORK to get done, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, an ad to rush out for the boss! And just where does Little Miss Haughty expect us to find her replacement in," Jakotsu took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down while taking a look at his watch, just to flare up again,"_10 MINUTES?_"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Where is a restroom when you need one!" Kagome huffed, speed-walking while glancing at her surroundings. Seeing a building up ahead, it was all she could do not to burst into a sprint right then and there. After all, how embarrassing would it be to be seen running for your life into some random building just to empty out your bladder to your heart's content?<p>

No, Higurashi Kagome definitely had more dignity than that. Even if it meant enduring her full bladder for another five torturous minutes...

* * *

><p>Jakotsu was on a rampage. If there was anything he hated most, it was irresponsible young idols that thought too highly of themselves. And now, because of one of those aforementioned idols, he was in BIG trouble. He needed a fresh, young face.<p>

_'The girl has to be a dancer. AND a singer. Wait, that wouldn't do, she has to be a GREAT singer and an EXCELLENT dancer. Of course, beauty is a must. Although it is true that beauty is in the eye of the behol- Sheesh, stop getting sidetracked! Now, just where can I find young meat in the remaining-'_

Oomph! "I'm sorry! I gotta run! I'm _really_ sorry sir!"

_'-five minutes...'_ Jakotsu stared off in a daze after getting knocked out of his musings. _'That girl sure is quite a looker... I wonder if she works here... I've never seen her befor- THAT'S HER! She's exactly what we need! I wonder if she can dance... AND sing! GAH! SHE'S GETTING AWAY! STOP THINKING SO MUCH! Seriously Jakotsu, you suck at multi-tasking!'_And with that, he took off after her, a predatory glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a contented sigh, letting a smile grace her lips as she exited the restroom.<p>

_'Thank God for small pleasures~'_

She proceeded to find her way out of the building to continue on her way home, humming softly to herself, when a shadow fell over her right before she bumped into someone. Looking up, her eyes met with liquid gold eyes. Transfixed by his piercing stare, she did not notice someone jogging up to them.

"Shou-kun! _My Lovely_~ What are you doing on this level? You look _beautiful_ today, as usual~"

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome observed as 'Shou' simply turned to stare at the newcomer before she excused herself, not wanting to get caught up in the awkward atmosphere. "Err, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I shall take my leave now." Bowing, she straightened and left as quickly and quietly as she could.

Not wanting to let his prey escape, Jakotsu went after her, not before winking and blowing a kiss to 'Shou.' All the while, 'Shou' simply just stood and observed these happenings before he left with a simple, "Hm."

* * *

><p>'Seriously Kagome, what were you thinking staring at that man like that? Sure, he had a hypnotizing gaze... BUT STILL! You should have more decency in you to not stare so rudely at someone! Especially after bumping into them! For the se-'<p>

"Missy! Wait for me~ I need to talk to you for a second!"

Kagome screeched to a halt, looking back, wondering if she was the one being called. Seeing as she and the abnormally affectionate guy from earlier were the only ones in the corridor, she became confused as to what the guy could possibly want from her. Upon reaching her and seeing her confused expression, Jakotsu immediately started explaining before she decided to leave.

"How would you like to be an Idol?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that should not be owned by me.

A/N: Figured I might as well get this out since it was done. Thanks again to luvsanime02 for helping me get things done so quickly ^^

Criticisms, flames and any other kinds of review would be warmly received~

* * *

><p><em>"How would you like to be an Idol?" <em>

Kagome gaped at Jakotsu as he just stood there, eyes twinkling with excitement, and a maniacal grin on his face.

"W-what?"

Jakotsu sighed, not knowing why people were always using 'what?' as an answer to everything, even when the message was practically stripped naked and placed in front of them to examine. '_Maybe simply unloading the plain ol' truth will be the best way. I guess I'll have to find out...'_

"You see, there was a big problem today. Actually, scratch that, the big problem's occurring at this very moment. One of our Idols decided not to show up today,"-at this point, Jakotsu muttered a few choice curses under his breath, before continuing.-"and so now we're stuck WITHOUT a replacement for her, and WITH an advertisement due first thing tomorrow morning. If we don't get it in on time, ALL of us, and I really mean every single dog, man and _alien _involved in this project, will be getting" he winced, "THE _Chop_."

"And so, I was hoping that you'd do me a HUGE favour and be our replacement, just for today!" Jakotsu stated chirpily in his all-was-right-in-the-world voice, while flashing his best smile and huge puppy-dog eyes at Kagome.

Kagome paled drastically. _'No... Not with my p... It wouldn't be right...'_ Slowly, Kagome started inching backwards, before she abruptly turned around and was about to dash off, when Jakotsu made his final desperate attempt to snatch Kagome.

"I u-unders-stand. T-thanks for l-list-stening anyway" he hiccupped.

Kagome stopped just as abruptly as she'd turned to flee. Staring at him while pondering, she kept her face blank.

'_The fish is hooked.'_

After a moment, she furrowed her brows, hesitating before asking, "It's... only for today... right?"

The effect was immediate. Jakotsu lit up, and all traces of tears were gone. He grabbed her and gave her a huge bear-hug. "YES! Thank you! I'll never forget this favour! You're my benefactor!_"_ he whooped, before planting a wet smooch on each of her cheeks.

"I'll need a disguise."

Jakotsu grinned. "Anything you need, just say the word, and it shall be done."

He then proceeded to drag her off to the venue where the filming was going to take place.

'_Now I can only hope that she's a great dancer and singer...'_

* * *

><p>"Takahashi Shou-sama, here's your refreshment. Thanks for the good work today."<p>

Shou nodded half-heartedly in acknowledgement. Something was stuck on his mind, and he had no idea why.

'_That girl... she was quite... different. Definitely gorgeous. Beautiful even.'_

"Shou, let's go" Rin called. Shou sighed inaudibly-after all, THE Shou could not possibly show his weariness, could he?-before he got up from his seat and followed Rin out.

'_Exquisite...'_

He immediately shoved all thoughts of Bumper Girl to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Miss, are you done memorizing your script?"<p>

Kagome looked up at her, hesitating for a moment, before smiling sweetly, "Hibari Ako. Call me Ako, please. And yes, I'm done."

The lady smiled back before proceeding to tell the director that 'Ako' was done, and they could start with the filming. Kagome turned to take one last look in the mirror, taking in the long brown wig with red tints and the bluish-grey contacts. '_They sure did a fine job with the disguise... Hell, that lady even said this was a high-quality wig that wouldn't fall off unless I do a handstand!' _Kagome hid a snicker before turning serious.

'_It'll be fine Kagome. It's just filming; you've done it tons of times before. No problem. It'll be a breeze, and you'll sail through it easily. Just like... last time.'_

With that, Higurashi Kagome walked up to the set, determination etched into her facial expression, body language and posture. Everyone stared, dazed by the beauty of it all. It was then Jakotsu realized just how huge a catch he had made.

Kagome began her choreography.

* * *

><p>Applause was filling the room, ringing in everyone's ears. A standing ovation was granted. And Kagome Higurashi, known to them as Hibari Ako, stood in the centre of it all.<p>

'_This is it. SHE'S the One. No matter what, Jakotsu, you MUST bring her into the Idol world. And you shall be there to guide her through it, help her, and nurture her. She'll be the biggest hit in her time, that's for sure. Maybe even more...'_

'_Hibari Ako, where have you been hiding all this time?' _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that should not be owned by me.

A/N: Once again, huge thanks to luvanimes02!

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san! Good work!" Jakotsu immediately pounced, seeing as how Kagome was getting off the set. He handed her a bottle of water, while Kagome eyed him speculatively. He was acting too 's with him, bouncing around her and acting so subserviently?<p>

'_I guess it's now or never._'

"Hey, Hibari-san," Jakotsu wanted her full attention, and seeing as how she was still staring at him, he continued." I was wondering, by any chance, would you be interested in starting a profession in th-"

"No."

She could almost see the imaginary dog ears on Jakotsu's head droop as he registered her reply. He pouted before protesting. "You didn't even let me finish my sentence-"

"It's still a no."

"BUT WHY?" Kagome was now receiving the full force of Jakotsu's puppy-dog eyes. "You have a HUGE talent and stage presence! You would be a big hit!" Jakotsu exclaimed, making wild hand gestures as he spoke.

"People EVERYWHERE won't be able to get enough of you. Magazines would make sure to always have AT LEAST ONE article about you per issue! You would be phenomen-"

"All the more reason to say no!"

Feeling the beginnings of a migraine, Kagome decided it was time to leave. No more getting swayed by Jakotsu and his mastery in the art of persuasion. Taking off her wig and handing it to the nearest employee, she stepped out of the room. She heard Jakotsu calling from behind her, "Don't you at least want your pay for today?"

"Take it as payment for the contacts! I've done my part, so _please_ don't look me up again!" she yelled back, rushing down the corridor in hopes of returning to her normal, peaceful life.

'_Damn… That Ako sure is a tough nut to crack. Hmm… I guess there's no helping the situation for now. But I ain't giving up on her so easily, that's for sure!'_

* * *

><p>"So Shou, why'd you disappear just now? Did something happen?" asked Rin, as they started walking out of Taisho Entertainment.<p>

"Nothing much. Just needed a breather."

"Is that so... You've been really quiet today, you know that? I mean, sure, you don't talk much, but today's worse than usual."

"Hm."

"You see! That's exactly what I mea-" Rin stopped mid-sentence, distracted by a girl who'd just run past her.

Shou stopped walking, recognising Bumper Girl and frowning. '_Why do I have the feeling that I've met her before...'_

Realizing that Shou had stopped walking, Rin turned back to see what had caught Shou's attention, only to realise that he was staring after the girl who had just dashed past her. She observed the way Shou was staring after the girl.

'_Could it be?'_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the advertisement was finally released to the public.<p>

Jakotsu, being the one in charge of that particular advertising project, got called into the boss's office.

'_Could it be that I made the wrong decision in asking Ako to act in the ad? She was a newbie after all. Oh damn… Looks like I'm getting the Chop after all. BUT IT CAN'T BE! SHE RECEIVED A STANDING OVATION! Urgh! This is driving me crazy! Might as well just talk to the Boss…'_

He resignedly knocked on the door before entering. Trying to calm himself before he fell into hysterics, he decided that it'll be best to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Examining the room, letting his eyes finally land on the gold plate engraved with '_President Inutaisho'_ which, to be honest, always intimidated him, Jakotsu greeted the other occupant of the room.

"Hey Boss! What's up?" Hoping his cheesy grin wouldn't give away any of his insecurity, he let himself be sized up by the Boss.

To his horror, the Boss got up from his comfy, leather seat and approached Jakotsu. '_Noooo, why're you putting me through this mental torture? I wanna cry…' _Keeping up with his facade, he inwardly cried, while standing perfectly straight as the Boss got closer and closer.

"So, err, Boss? Anything wrong? Why exactly was I called here?" The Boss finally stood in front of Jakotsu, looking down at him, staring menacingly. Jakotsu faltered. Just when he was about to kneel before the Boss and beg for forgiveness, the Boss smirked.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He let out a huge rumbling laughter before smacking Jakotsu on his back. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong. I have good news." Giving a final smirk, canines flashing, he went back to his seat. "Remember that advertisement you did a few weeks ago? The one with the newbie?"

Jakotsu nodded dumbly, still getting over the shock of his Boss pulling a fast one over on him. "So… what about it?"

"What about it? The reviews are over the roof! Everyone's calling in to ask who the mysterious lady is. I even had THE Director Shichi calling in to request for her to act in his next movie!"

Jakotsu gulped. "Director Shichi, as in, the same one that's won Best Movie of the Year for seven consecutive years and has yet to break the chain? The very same one who also happens to share the blood that's currently flowing through my body? The one who's also known as-"

"Hey, lil' bro! I'm back!"

"The one who always manages to almost succeed in crushing my bones to the point of no repair." Jakotsu added, groaning.

Inutaisho smirked, watching as Jakotsu was grabbed and pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Known as Bankotsu? Yep, that's exactly who I was talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

A/N: I would like to thank Shadow Girl for reviewing! My first reviewer! You've got no idea how happy that made me! -blushes-. This chapter's for you~ Once again, thanks to luvanimes02 for beta-ing :D

* * *

><p>Jakotsu was dumbstruck. To think that Hibari Ako had managed to get his brother back to Japan after Bankotsu blatantly refused so many years ago… She was <em>good. <em>Heck, she hadn't even met the guy!

'_I guess it's time to get that PI I've been considering.'_

* * *

><p>For the millionth time, Kagome thanked the gods that she had asked for a disguise before she agreed to do the ad. Everyone everywhere was RAVING! She had just been at school, where everywhere, everyone was talking about the mysterious new lady that had acted in the Apple ad. There were comments about her dancing, her singing, practically <em>everything.<em> She shuddered to think about what would've become of her if she had not hidden her identity.

'_I didn't think it would get this big though…' _And for that short second, she wondered about how her life would change if she returned to the Idol World. '_No point in thinking about it Kagome; you're never going back. You can't.'_

Heaving a sigh, Kagome sped up, aching to reach home as soon as possible, to where Sango, Souta and Kohaku were.

* * *

><p>Sango Taijiya was Kagome's best friend. The two had known each other since they were five and had stuck together since day one. Sango was the only one who knew every single detail of Kagome's life and vice versa. Kagome acting in the ad was not going to be an exception.<p>

"So… You're finally going to take up being famous again?"

"What? NO! Of course not! Sango, you should know me better than that" Kagome pouted, although she was slightly relieved that Sango was being relatively calm. "It was just a one-time thing. A favour really. A real spur-of-the-moment decision too."

"I think you should get back in though."

"Yeah, I know right?What was I thinking, agreeing to do i- Wait, what did you just say?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I said, I think you should get back into the limelight."

Kagome stared blankly at Sango. Sango waited patiently, staring at the clock. One minute down, nine more to go. Just when the ninth minute was reaching its 58th second, Kagome's jaw literally dropped, and her expression was the epitome of flabbergasted.

"WHYYY?"

Sango could very safely say that the person who came up with the word 'scream' would've been proud.

"You're improving, Kags, by two seconds!" she grinned, knowing how irritated Kagome would get every time her best friend teased her about her slow reaction time. It wasn't her fault she was born with a slow reaction time after all.

"Whatever, Sango! I can't be bothered by that now! Explain!"

Sango sighed, before deciding she might as well. Teasing Kagome would not end well at this moment. Not well indeed.

"Kagome, I just think that you've got to let go of the past. I know you enjoy the limelight. Or at least, not the limelight per se, just the things you need to do in order to land yourself in the limelight, you know? The singing, acting, dancing and whatever other stuff you're good at. And besides," Sango hesitated, knowing what she was going to say next was either going to help Kagome a lot, or hurt Kagome a lot - funny how the world works.

"That's what your parents would've liked you to do."

The tears came slowly, followed by soft sobs. Soon, Sango had her arms full of a crying Kagome, tears and sobs at their highest peak. Hugging Kagome, Sango felt guilty, knowing she was the cause of this full-blown cry fest. So she did what Kagome needed. She sat there quietly, patting Kagome, her own form of comfort, knowing that at that point of time, it was enough.

She only hoped that Kagome will have stopped by the time Kohaku and Souta got home from school. Those two boys were such worrywarts.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shower, toweling off as droplets of water dripped from his drenched, long hair that was currently the colour of dull silver, thanks to the water. Squeezing the water out of his hair, Sesshoumaru got dressed before combing his hair and leaving the bathroom.<p>

Since it was one of those rare moments where Sesshoumaru was able to relax and get away from his 'Shou' persona, he decided to push aside his work for the moment and just catch up on some television. Idly browsing through the channels, Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered a dream he had a couple of nights prior to that day. It wasn't much of a dream; in fact, it seemed more like a recollection of his childhood days. Childhood days spent with his childhood 'sweetheart,' to be exact. Scoffing to himself, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the TV once again, before settling for the news.

'_Nonetheless, I do wonder how _she's _doing right now. I haven't been in contact with her for ages. Now that I think about it, I wonder why we lost contact in the first place."_

The entertainment segment of the news came on, causing Sesshoumaru to give it his full attention. He had to know what the latest gossip about his fellow colleagues was after all. That, and he had to make sure there were no scandals-not that he had any, mind you, but we all know how reporters have this absolutely fascinating way of twisting the truth into a completely warped matter-about him.

"Everyone has been raving about the newest sensation that appeared on an advertisement for the latest Apple store product. No one knows who this mysterious lady is, besides Mr. Jakotsu Shichi, who was the man in charge of the project. He has refused to give away any information regarding our mystery lady and has only stated that he himself did not know anything about her except her name, which he, of course, refused to tell us…"

Sesshoumaru stopped watching. His mind was reeling with the knowledge that Bumper Girl was this _mysterious lady _who had somehow became famous overnight. Massaging his temples, he switched off the television, telling himself that matters concerning Bumper Girl did not matter, seeing as they had no effect on him whatsoever. Getting up from his seat, he proceeded to his study, all the while, his mind nagging at him.

'_She's so goddamned familiar!'_

* * *

><p>The memories were resurfacing. Details she didn't even know she remembered, like that one time at the swing, where she swung too high, causing her to fly and land flat on her face. Of course, she immediately ran to papa. Big, strong papa who made her feel safe. Always loving and kind to her. Then mama would come up to her, sweep her up into her arms, cooing over her little 'baby,' except Kagome wasn't so small anymore. Yes, she remembered feeling like that. They would then attempt to bake cookies, but of course, end up almost burning down their entire kitchen with a mini explosion. How that happened, Kagome didn't know, but what she did know was that, that day, she learnt that super models and rich businessmen should not be allowed into the kitchen.<p>

The next memory was of her first time acting. She remembered the proud expressions lighting up her parents' faces. The moment she was done on the set, she ran, arms spread-eagle, and launched herself at her mummy. There she was met with the beaming faces of her mummy and daddy. It was exhilarating.

Many more came and went. Memories of her Uncle Inu, who was a close friend of her parents, and a business partner of her dad's. He was her godfather and favourite, albeit only, uncle. Then there were memories of fights with her parents, celebrations with her parents, and then came the birth of Souta. One thing that confused her was the occasional flash of a boy with silver hair.

One last memory came. A memory of her mum and dad stroking her head, whispering to her,

'_Regardless of any difficulties you face, you must always do what you feel is right. Never let anyone be the boss of you. Our only wish is for you to be happy. Always.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

Ahh! I cannot believe that you actually follow my story! I was so touched by your review that I spent 10 minutes just staring at the computer swooning. -cries- pathetic but true. Also, I can't say that you have no life, seeing as how I pretty much spend my time doing the same

In my defense, I like reading :3 I'm extremely honoured that you think that highly of this story. Really! Therefore, I shall try to update this story at least once every day. Unless I have a good excuse.

As for your questions, I've got them all covered. The answers will be coming up in the next few chapters. :D Once again, I thank you for your review! -bows gratefully-

Lastly, I need to thank luvanimes02! Without her, this story will not be as readable as it is now. THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes, aching and stiff. It was very warm, but quite comfortable. Realising she'd fallen asleep on Sango, she immediately clambered up, apologizing as she righted herself. Sango groaned as she attempted to stand up, while Kagome immediately rushed to her aid.<p>

"Thanks, my legs fell asleep." Stumbling to the sofa, she sat down. Kagome followed after her, plopping down next to her.

"So… how long was I out for?"

"About 15 minutes, I think. I'm sorry, but I don't regret what I said. You needed to get over your parent's deaths." Kagome flinched involuntarily, hating that Sango was so tactless, but knowing she was right.

'_It's time for me to grow up.'_

Turning to her side, Kagome gave Sango a tight hug, whispering, "Thanks a lot Sango. I needed the wake-up call. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sango grinned, proud of her friend. "Nice to have you back, Higurashi! And guess what! You reacted almost instantly this time!"

Pulling away from the hug, Kagome put on her most serious expression before saluting. "It's all thanks to you, Taijiya."

The two friends broke out laughing. Looking at her friend, Kagome made up her mind.

"I think it's time for Hibari Ako to make a comeback."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't find any Hibari Ako?"<p>

"I mean exactly that. I can't find anyone called Hibari Ako."

Jakotsu scoffed. "I know that. But, that can't be! Do you need me to spell it out for you? Maybe you got her name wrong. Did you even look in the right places?"

"Hey, I'm a professional. Of course I know what I'm doing. And if I say there ain't no Hibari Ako, then there ain't no Hibari Ako. You can go to all the investigating agencies you want, but you'll still find no Hibari Ako!-Beep-" Scowling at the phone, Jakotsu made up his mind to complain to the agency about their investigators not knowing common courtesy and not having the necessary skills to do their job right. Making up his mind to contact some other agency, he picked up his phone, only to have it ring.

"_What?" _he barked, not in the mood to be nice after that little conversation with Mr. I'm-a-professional.

A timid voice answered. "Sir? There's a Miss Hibari Ako down here at the receptionist desk looking for you. Do I send her up, or-"

"_Hibari Ako?_ OMG! MAKE HER WAIT, EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO BODILY RESTRAIN HER! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Jakotsu literally leaped down ten flights of stairs and sprinted to the lobby of Taisho Entertainment, not bothering about his image, before screeching to a halt in front of a slightly alarmed receptionist.

"_Where is she?" _he rasped out, while trying to catch his breath.

"_She_would be right _here_." Upon hearing that voice, Jakotsu's head whipped around in the direction it came from, before wincing at the sharp '_crack_.' But all was forgotten as his eyes finally landed on his beacon of light. His face lit up, typical Jakotsu style, before he was right in front of her in the space of a millisecond.

"Ako! I'm so happy to see you again!" Jakotsu was practically crying tears of joy, and Kagome could not help but laugh at the sight. Jakotsu was about to grab her into another one of his bear hugs, when he got pushed out the way by another woman of similar stature to Ako. Frowning, he stomped up to her.

"Hey, lady! Who are you to separate me from my Ako! She's my god-send!"

The woman burst out laughing, clinging onto Ako before saying," Wow K-Ako, I don't understand why you'd choose this guy out of all the places that are definitely willing to accept you. God-send? He sure knows his drama."

Kagome frowned at Sango's slip-up before shrugging it off, since Jakotsu didn't seem to have noticed it, seeing as he was still scowling at Sango. Giggling slightly at Jakotsu's behavior, she turned to him.

"Mr. Jakotsu, she's my friend."

The way Jakotsu's expression immediately changed upon realizing that 'Ako' was speaking to him was quite impressive. One minute he was scowling, and the next it was like he had discovered paradise. Quite a funny sight, even if it was slightly disturbing.

"That still doesn't explain why she pushed me out of the way." Slightly pouting, Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Sango, only causing her to laugh even more. Kagome nudged her, causing her to calm down a little.

"Heh, oh reason I pushed you out of the way was because no one gets touchy-feely with my Ako with me around" Sango replied, trying her best not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on Jakotsu's face.

"Err, so Mr. Jakot-"

"Call me Jak, or Kotsu, or even Jakotsu," Jakotsu beamed at Kagome, adding in a wink of his own.

"Err,okay… So, can we stop arguing in the lobby and go somewhere more private? Preferably your office? I have something I need to discuss with you."

Jakotsu beamed for the hundredth time that day, before he attempted to once again drag Kagome all the way to his office, if not for Sango blocking his way again. With a huff, he turned to lead the two ladies up to his haven…

But not before bumping into…

"YASHAAA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

Yea, it's always interesting to see how people are able to use the characters in different situations. Fanfiction is my only hope in the world where I am not able to buy a book per day :(

Sad as I am to say this, my Chinese isn't very good, and I don't really like it, so I'm really in awe of you to be able to go to China just to learn the language. I don't think I'll be able to survive!

As for Kagome grieving, I have an explanation for that. You see, this wasn't the first time Sango has said the same thing, however, in all the previous times, Kagome didn't have the memory 'trip'. So to say, Kagome didn't actually stop grieving for her parents yet, but she only decided to go back to the Idol World because she remembered that her parent's only ever wanted her to be happy, so she decided to put aside her loss for a moment and rejoin the Idol World. She is still grieving though. So yea, I hope that explains it. Also, thanks for the constructive criticism! I've been needing that :D And as for the spelling...

Thank you luvanimes02! You have been a huge help!

jessie:

Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you think it's funny. I try my best at adding humor :3

Lastly, I would like to thank ookamikagemiko and akira45 for adding me to their story/author alerts and favourites! It made me extremely happy! -blushes-

I would also like to apologise for the late update. My friend dragged me out today, and I only just got home so please forgive me

* * *

><p>"YASHAA!" Jakotsu squealed, before tackling the silver-haired stranger.<p>

"GAH! JAK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ ATTEMPT TO RAPE ME! SHEESH!"

Staring at the scene before them, Kagome and Sango were absolutely befuddled. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Sango broke out laughing once again, whereas Kagome blushed at the curses 'YASHAA' was spouting. Clearing her throat, she called out," Jakotsu? Err, if you're busy at the moment, maybe we could come back another time? Or, maybe we could wait in your office? If you'd just give us the directions that is..."

"No! Nononononono, let's go now! Sorry I got sidetracked. Bye Yasha!" Blowing a kiss to the man on the floor, Jakotsu pranced off. Sango and Kagome quickly followed, not before hearing a mumbled whine. "I swear, I can feel his _cooties _all over me!"

* * *

><p>The door clicked open before two boys rushed into the two bedroom flat.<p>

"KAGOME! I'M HUNGRY! I NEED MEEAATTTT!"

Dumping his school bag on the sofa, Souta ran into the kitchen, expecting to find his sister and Sango making lunch. Not seeing either of them, he checked the bedroom the girls shared before checking his own and Kohaku's.

"Hey, Kohaku!"

Kohaku, poking his head out of the shirt he was changing into, looked up. "What?"

"Did either of our sisters tell you where they were going today?"

Shaking his head, Kohaku plopped down onto the sofa, switching on the TV. "No, why?"

"Huh, I guess it's nothing then. They probably went shopping, or some other boring girl stuff." Shrugging, Souta sat down beside Kohaku. "Oh right, did you hear the gossip at school today? Apparently there's this hot new model that was advertising for Apple. "

"Yeah, everyone was talking about her" Kohaku muttered distractedly, eyes on the television.

"She's cool! Apparently, she has a _wicked _voice! And her moves? Phew! And to top it all off, she's _hot!_ Can she get any better?"

"You don't even know if that's true. I mean, we all know how gossip can get twisted. For all we know, she may have six eyes and two mouths, but people just _hear _she's hot. You haven't even seen the ad yourself! "

Souta huffed." You're so retarded, Kohaku. That's obviously wrong and exaggerated, and besides, rumors have to have a basis in fact, so she _has _to be at least pretty."

"Yeah,yeah, whatever you say, Souta" Kohaku waved him off impatiently. Suddenly, he gestured at the television. "Well, if you wanna see for yourself how 'hot' she is, you better pay attention now. Her ad's on."

Souta stared.

"Hey, I admit, she _is_ quite hot, but seriously, you're gaping. Close your mouth before you drool, you big embarrassment."

Seeing as he received no response, Kohaku brought his hand in front of Souta's face before snapping his fingers. Still getting no reaction, he shook Souta.

"Kohaku... isn't that... Kagome?"

* * *

><p>"Talk." Jakotsu sat behind his desk, staring expectantly at the two friends. Seeing as Kagome seemed to be in some sort of a dilemma, Sango elbowed her. Kagome's head snapped up, raising an eyebrow at Sango. Sango gestured to Jakotsu, who was watching their silent communication with interested eyes.<p>

Sighing, Jakotsu straightened in his seat. '_Well, if they ain't gonna tell me what's up, I guess I'll have to start.'_

Jakotsu cleared his throat, and immediately, both women turned their attention to him.

"Ako, why is it that when I hired an investigator to find you, he came up with zilch?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _hired_ someone to _track me _down_?_"

Jakotsu mentally smacked himself. Of course the woman would get mad! Why didn't he lie to her or something! Sheepishly, he replied, "Err, yes? Sort of?" Seeing the look on her face that promised a lot of pain to come, Jakotsu hurried to explain.

"My Boss kinda needed me to track you down, because he was getting flooded by fanmail, and he kinda had a really _really_ good offer for you that came from Director Shichi, who's my brother, and it was next to impossible to get him to come back to Japan, and I got called into the Boss's office, and I thought I was gonna get the Chop, and the next thing I know he pranked me, and then Ban's in the office, then I couldn't breathe, and then they demanded I find you and so I hired that crap excuse of an investigator, and he said he couldn't find a Hibari Ako, and he said that if he couldn't find you that meant that no one could find you,then he hung up on me, and I got angry because no one ever hangs up on me, an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax! Slow down. Stop rambling! I swear, your eyes went all cross-eyed for a second!" Kagome hurried to ease him, while Sango snorted. Jakotsu took in a deep breath, realizing that he had stopped breathing for a moment.

"So, let me get this famous director's got an offer for me?" Jakotsu nodded.

"And your Boss almost fired you because you couldn't find me?" Jakotsu nodded, paused, then shook his head, before saying," I thought he was gonna fire me when he called me into his office, but turns out he had good news concerning you, but I couldn't find you."

"This good news involved your brother, who's also the famous director, giving me an offer?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "So, you're wondering why your investigator couldn't find me?"

Jakotsu snorted. "I'm pretty sure Mr. I'm-a-professional just wasn't all that great, and he probably just sucked, so no biggie there. I just asked so that I could get you talking." He smiled expectantly at her.

Kagome shared a look with Sango. Seeing Sango nod, Kagome steeled herself for the upcoming confession.

"Jak, I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid your investigator was right. There _is_ no Hibari Ako."

Jakotsu frowned. "Then… who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, at least he ain't freaking out and screaming his head off."<em>

"My mother was Hibari Kaoru, and my father was Higurashi Ryuu." She looked up, and seeing no reaction, continued. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. My mother was a supermodel, and she went by the name of... Yoshi Bara." Ignoring the surprised gasp coming from Jakotsu, Kagome pressed on. "And my father was the owner of Higurashi Enterprise. They both died when I was five. I used to do some acting and singing for a few shows a few months before they died when I was five, and I went by the name Hibari Ako, but seeing as you didn't recognize the name when I first used it, I must not have been so famous after all." Finishing off with a weak chuckle, she observed Jakotsu closely.

He seemed to have been petrified. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. All the blood was gone from his face. To top it off, he was complete still. Giving him some time to go through the information she just unloaded on him, Kagome looked at Sango, wondering why she was so quiet. Sango appeared to be staring at the clock behind Jakotsu, and immediately, Kagome scowled, knowing Sango was thinking about slow reactions again.

"Your mum…"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to Jakotsu, who seemed like he'd just woken up from a coma.

"What about her?"

"I was a huge fan!" Grinning from ear to ear, Jakotsu reached across the desk and stuck his hand out. "It's a huge pleasure to be able to meet her daughter!"

Laughing lightly, slightly surprised by his reaction, she shook his hand. She glanced at Sango to find that she too was amused by his reaction. He was a strange man indeed.

"If you don't mind me asking though…" he glanced at her, unsure and looking for approval. Kagome inclined her head slightly, stomach churning, knowing what he was going to ask. It was what everyone asked. "How… did your parents" he gulped "die?"

"It was a robbery shoot-out. They got caught in it. They died." Feeling the tears coming on, she took a deep breath, willing them away. Sango caught hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"The press didn't manage to catch any news of it, because my uncle told the police to keep it quiet."

"I thought both of your parents were only children?"

"Uncle Inu was… my mother's best friend, and my father's business partner and close friend. He helped us a lot when my father was just starting up his business."

'_Inu… Don't tell me…'_

"So, you're staying with him now?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… We lost contact. After my parents died, some policemen came and told me what happened, even what Uncle Inu told them. Then they brought me and my brother to the orphanage. We used fake names, seeing as the Higurashi name would've brought unnecessary attention. That's when I met Sango, and of course her brother too. Thank god; who knew what would've happened to me if not for them. Sango and I only moved out this year, since we finally turned 18. So we're now living together, including Souta and Kohaku, seeing as the judge saw us qualified to take care of the two of them. We had some money from our part time jobs, and Sango and Kohaku also got their inheritance from their parents." The two friends, who shared a deeper bond than even some sisters, shared a smile. Kagome's weak and Sango's protective. Kagome was it weren't for Sango, she probably wouldn't have been able to be strong for Souta.

Jakotsu nodded to himself, finally understanding everything. A thought came to his head, and staring curiously at the two girls, he stated, "You still haven't told me why you're here though."

Snapping her fingers, Kagome replied sheepishly, "Guess we forgot. I was wondering if… your offer from a few weeks ago still stands?"

Jakotsu grinned." The one about you joining the Idol world?"

Kagome nodded.

Beaming, Jakotsu jumped over his table and wrapped Kagome in a hug. "Of course! I've been waiting for you for a long LOOONG time! I can't wait to get started!" Planting a wet smooch on her cheek just like before, he ran back to his seat, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before stating,"Let's discuss your contract!"

* * *

><p>"Izayoi?"<p>

"Yes Inu?"

"Is Inuyasha here yet?"

"I'm not sure, would you like me to call up the receptionist to inquire?"

"Yes that would be fine. That boy's taking way more time then needed."

Inutaisho heard his wife's soft twinkling laughter came through the intercom." Well, we both know he isn't very willing to come here, seeing as he probably has a clue as to what you need him for."

Inuaisho smirked."Well, it's about time that boy got a job!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should now own.

Shadow Girl:

Wow, I think my family would weep in joy if I were to choose to learn Chinese, not to mention be multilingual. And I always liked the French language, it's quite cool really the way people say it. Though I doubt I'll be able to handle more language classes D: As for Japanese, I'm not even going to go there. Last time I tried learning it...

Anyways! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I really appreciate you reviewing because this shows me you're still there really and that my story isn't really so hopeless that it'll chase you away. So yea, my goal will be to get to the end of this story and NOT chase you away! You're my first reviewer after all! And only consistent one too ;) And yes! I'm getting more love!~ xD

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

Last but not least, thank you to luvsanime02 for beta-ing again! Especially now that she has plans for a _long_ story, she'll be getting busier. So I really appreciate the help!

* * *

><p>"You want to stay Hibari Ako? Why?"<p>

"I just don't think it's the right time for Higurashi Kagome to resurface again after being gone for thirteen years. I'm sorry. I know it's a lot of trouble, but that's the only request I have."

"Huh? Oh no, it's no trouble at all. I was just wondering why." Jakotsu grinned. "And I did say earlier that anything you need, just say the word, and it shall be done." Jakotsu mock bowed. Kagome this was what she was going to be dealing with, then the Idol World might just be interesting.

"If that's so, then I have another request."

"Anything for you, _mademoiselle."_

"I want Sango to be my manager, if it's possible."

Jakotsu furrowed his brows, deep in thought. After a few moments, he stated, "It'll be a little bit difficult, but since it's you, I guess it's fine." Upon hearing that, Kagome and Sango simultaneously ran at each other and tackled the other, squealing the whole time. Jakotsu smiled at their childishness, before continuing on to the matter at hand.

"As for your disguise, the company will be paying for your contacts, and I have the _perfect_ solution to make sure the wig stays on! _Even_ if you suddenly decide to do a handstand. Wait here!" Grinning manically, Jakotsu ran out of his office. Kagome and Sango stared at each other.

"I don't suppose I'll be very amused by his _solution,_ huh? He seemed _way_ too happy for it to be good."

Sango shrugged. "I'm sure _I'll_ be amused." Smirking, she dodged the pillow that came flying her way. Kagome just moaned, muttering something about the world being against her. Just then, Jakotsu returned, and in his hands was some kind of glue. Jumbo sized. Kagome's eyes widened.

"_Ohh, no you don't!_ If you think that tube of goo is coming anywhere near my head, you're dead wrong, mister! Besides! Who even sticks a _wig_ to a person's head like that?"

Jakotsu stared blankly at her before realization struck. He guffawed, clutching at his stomach, while Kagome just stood near the door glaring at him, ready to escape anytime he decided to squirt goo on her head. All the while, Sango was sitting on the sofa, eyeing them with what seemed like a mixture of amusement, excitement, and pity.

Finally, after Jakotsu calmed down enough to be able to talk, he explained "Ako, I'm not gonna glue the wig to your _head!_ I'm not insane!" Seeing her doubtful stare, he pouted before taking something out from his drawer.

"What does a swimming cap have to do with anything? The only link I see with it and this situation is that they all go on my head." Scowling, she added "Scratch that, not the glue. It ain't even getting a meter near my head, so I'd like to see you try."

Chuckling, Jakotsu said," You'll be wearing this swimming cap with all your _real_ hair hiding under it. Then, we'll be using this glue and lathering it all over the swimming cap, before finally sticking the wig on it. This way, not only will the wig stay _on_, it'll also not cause your head to have a massive itch!" Finishing, he smirked at her, proud of himself.

Kagome thought over it for a while, thinking of any ways that it could go wrong. This concerned her precious hair, after all. Seeing as there were none, she reluctantly agreed. Sitting down, she put on the swimming cap, letting Sango check to see if any of her real hairs had escaped. Once that was done, Sango began lathering glue all over it, enjoying herself thoroughly-she had insisted that she would be the one to lather the glue all over Kagome's head and refused to budge on her decision. As soon as the entire swimming cap was covered in the special glue, Jakotsu grabbed the wig and arranged it on her head until it was perfect. They waited for the glue to stick-Jakotsu said that it'd only take thirty seconds before the glue would stick- and after the required thirty seconds, Kagome started shaking her head, doing cartwheels and handstands. Satisfied that the glue had worked, she put on her contacts before announcing,

"Hibari Ako is gonna take the world by storm. The world had better be prepared."

* * *

><p>"She's not picking up her phone."<p>

Kohaku sighed, before standing up and grabbing Souta to pull him towards the sofa, getting irritated by the pacing. Forcing Souta to sit, he said, "Dude, you're gonna have to be patient and wait for her to come home. And besides, it's not like her acting again is such a big 's her life, and you should be happy for her."

Souta mumbled" I _am_ happy for her. I'm just upset she didn't tell me about it. I'm her brother, after all!" Growling, he stood up and began pacing once more.

"_Now _you're getting on my nerves! Stop with the pacing, idiot! It's giving me a headache. And knowing Kagome, she probably has her reasons, so you shouldn't doubt her. For all we know, this may just be a look-alike, and you may end up disappointed that the _hottie_ everyone's crazy about didn't turn out to be your sister after all."

Scowling at his teasing, Souta gave up on the pacing and slumped on the sofa. "Yeah fine, you're right. But Kagome better give me some meat when she returns. She owes me that at least!"

Kohaku just smirked before sitting down next to Souta and went back to watching TV.

* * *

><p>"Inu?" Izayoi's voice came floating through the intercom.<p>

"Yea?"

"Yura said that she'd just seen Inuyasha, and she said she was sure about it, seeing as he and Jakotsu caused quite a commotion."

Inutaisho couldn't help but laugh a little, upon hearing that Jakotsu had once again gotten his hands on Inuyasha. Then he frowned." Is he trying to delay meeting me then?"

"Probably, do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll be looking for him myself. Inuyasha had better not run."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

I'm lucky you even _bother_ to review! And really, I'm honoured! :D So here's an extra long chapter for you :P

As for me learning Japanese, well, it ain't that interesting really. It's just that, the class was taught in Chinese - which wasn't mentioned when I first signed up for the classes! - and not only did I _not_ learn to speak Japanese, I didn't learn to read anything either! That class was basically a waste of time and money :/ In fact, I think I learned more from all the fanfics, mangas and animes I've ever read/watched then all the sessions I went to. So yea, that's the not-so-interesting story of my failed attempt at learning Japanese...

Aww, if I were your family, I'll probably be begging you every minute to speak to me in Chinese and French! I like hearing people talk in French! As for Chinese, maybe I might be able to pick up a few words ;) Damn, I'm jealous :P

So, hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Raven:

Ahh! Another reviewer! Thank you for reviewing! And thanks for the compliment too -blushes- I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too :)

As always, thank you to luvsanime02 once again for helping me with the beta-ing!

* * *

><p>On their way to the meeting with the famous Director Shichi, Jakotsu suddenly remembered a thought he had earlier. '<em>Uncle Inu… What are the chances that HE and Ako's Uncle Inu are the same guy?'<em>

"Ako! What's your Uncle Inu's name?"

Curious, and surprised by the random question, Kagome replied, "I don't remember his name. He's always been Uncle Inu. Why the sudden question?"

Disappointed, Jakotsu stated, "No reason. Any clue to his identity though? Like appearance, anything really."

"Well, he did have unique hair colouring and eye colour..."

Feeling his heart rate accelerate, Jakotsu questioned, "Silver hair, amber eyes?"

"Yeah! But that's probably nothing to go by. I mean, that Shou guy you were talking to when you and I first met also had the same colouring. Same with that Yasha dude. I'm guessing it's a new trend?" Kagome mused.

Ignoring her latter comments, Jakotsu stated. "Ako, I think I know who your uncle is." Kagome abruptly stopped. Her face slowly brightened, her smile growing and eyes twinkling excitedly. Grabbing Jakotsu's arm, she asked, "Do you know where he is? Can I meet him? It's been so long!"

Jakotsu chuckled. "He's the very Boss I keep talking about!" Kagome's eyes widened, and she was just about to say something, when Sango tugged her.

"Talking about me behind my back, Jakotsu? And I see you've managed to find the elusive Ms. Hibari!" Jakotsu stiffened, hearing that voice, and Kagome froze up, now knowing why Sango had tugged her.

* * *

><p>Sango, seeing how the two were entirely hopeless, started the talking.<p>

"Hi, I assume you're Mr. Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho blinked, wondering who this young lady was, and how she knew him.

"Yes, I'm Inutaisho. You are?" he trailed off.

Sango held out a hand. "Sango. This is my friend," tip-toeing and leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "Kagome Higurashi," before she backed up, her part done. '_Now I'll just enjoy the show.'_

Inutaisho spluttered. "Kagome? My baby Kagome? The Kagome who always demanded I read bedtime stories to her in appropriately pitched voices?" he questioned in wonder.

Kagome blushed, before nodding slowly, still trying to register the fact that her long-lost godfather was in front of her.

As realization sunk in, Inutaisho's face changed from one of wonderment into one resembling a child with an abusive childhood experiencing his first happy Christmas with a gazillion gifts. Abruptly, he scooped up Kagome and squeezed the breath out of her.

"My Kaggie! It's been years! You're so big now! You used to be shorter than me even while I was carrying you! And is that a disguise? Wow, you sure did a good job! I didn't recognise you in the ad!"

Kagome squealed, surprised by his sudden movement, and of being called by her old nickname. Just when she was about to ask her Uncle Inu to stop crushing her, he pulled away sharply.

"Wait a minute! I need to know you're not an imposter!" Inutaisho stated, eyes burning with a strange determination, lips set into a stubborn line.

Kagome groaned. "Ask away."

"Who are your parents?"

"Hibari Kaoru and Higurashi Ryuu."

"Who is Souta?"

"An alien from planet Mars" Kagome stated sardonically. "He's my brother! No duh!"

Inutaisho snickered to himself, inwardly cheering when he saw Kagome's old attitude. '_She's not changed much after all.'_

"Fine, a tough one then. You wouldn't know this if you weren't Kagome, Kaoru or Ryuu." Inutaisho paused for dramatic effect, before continuing. "What did you say to me when you met me for the first time?"

Kagome groaned. "Oh come on, are you seriously still holding a grudge over that?"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Of course! My pride was hurt by a measly three year old! Of course I still nurse a grudge! Now, answer my question. You ain't getting out of this."

Sango and Jakotsu stared curiously, really interested in finding out what a three year old Kagome could've said to have such an impact on the great Inutaisho.

"Fine, fine," Kagome sighed. "I said, 'Mister? Are you Kagome's grandpapa?' Happy now?"

Inutaisho beamed. "Very. Now that I know you're not an imposter…" He scooped her up once more. "Kagome! My little Kaggie. I missed you!" Nuzzling her, he smiled contentedly. "I'm still not forgiving you though."

Kagome groaned in embarrassment. "I was three! I thought you were my grandfather, seeing as you had a head full of silver hair!"

Hearing that, Jakotsu and Sango burst into full-blown laughter. Inutaisho glared at them, before pouting at Kagome.

"But I was only thirty-three! People even said that I looked twenty at that age!"

Kagome laughed. "Oh please! That's too much of an exaggeration. And besides! To a three year old, all they need to see is the close-to-white hair and they'll think you're an aging, old man" Kagome teased. "What's more, you have a head full of it."

Sango and Jakotsu could only laugh harder. Jakotsu clapped his boss on the back.

"She got you there Boss."

Inutaisho scowled, before throwing his hands up in surrender, seeing as it was three of them against one of him.

Jakotsu and Sango, seeing their chance to finally leave the two alone for some godfather and goddaughter bonding time, immediately seized it.

"Hey, Ako/Kagome! We'll be leaving first. You and the Boss/your uncle should talk while Miss Protective/Jokerama over here-" Hearing their nicknames for each other, Jakotsu and Sango turned to each other, glares at full blast. "-and I go talk to my brother/Director Shichi to see if the plan he has for you is even worth considering first. So, see ya!/bye Kagome!" and with that, they escaped down the corridor, all the while still glaring at each other.

Inutaisho and Kagome stared after them, not sure how to react. Inutaisho, first to recover, turned to Kagome and asked, "So… where were you three heading to?"

"We were gonna look for the Director to see what he had planned for me. But seeing as how they just left…"

"Nah, Bankotsu won't mind not meeting you for the first meeting. He'll probably be even more interested in you, seeing as how everyone's extremely eager to accept anything the Great Director Shichi can offer them. So how about following me instead to catch up? You really have to see Izayoi and the boys. We've all been worried about you. You need to bring Souta along too! Last time I saw him, he was three!

"Wait a minute, Uncle Inu! The boys? I mean, I've met Aunt Izayoi once or twice, I think, but I don't remember anyone else…"

Inutaisho frowned, thinking. Suddenly, fingers snapping, he exclaimed, "Oh! Silly me, I've forgotten that you've never even met them. They're my sons! Inuyasha's about one year older than you, and Sesshoumaru is twenty-two this year, so he's four years older than you. They'll be excited to finally be able to meet you!"

'_And maybe, just maybe, something will blossom between one of them and Kagome!'_Inutaisho snickered quietly to himself, already plotting ways to get one of his sons together with his little Kaggie.

Kagome suddenly remembered the occasional flashes of a boy with silver hair from earlier that day when she had cried herself to sleep. '_That must have been one of Uncle Inu's sons. But how exactly would I have known about his existence when Uncle Inu didn't tell me about them?'_

As if on cue, Kagome remembered another memory.

_Flashback_

_Her parents were asking about how her day went with her Uncle Inu. It was their anniversary, so they had decided to ask if Inutaisho could look after Kagome for one day, and he had readily agreed to go over to their house, seeing as he adored his goddaughter. She immediately went into her usual rant about how her Uncle Inu was great, handsome, and cool, and how she would like to marry him in the future. Hibari Kaoru grinned, seeing her husband get jealous, and decided to redirect Kagome's attentions._

"_Darling, your Uncle Inu already has your Auntie Izayoi, remember? And they both love each other very much, just like how Mummy loves your Daddy." Shooting a wink at her husband, and seeing him smile in return, she continued. "However, I know that Uncle Inu has two sons, and one of them – his name is Sesshoumaru – happens to be the most perfect little gentleman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, even better than your Uncle Inu, in my opinion. He happens to be very good looking too!" Smirking at her husband, who was currently scowling at her for attempting to match-make his daughter with Inutaisho's son, she turned back to her daughter to see her reaction. _

_Kagome's eyes were twinkling excitedly, imagining a younger, nicer, and better looking Uncle Inu. And from that moment on, Kagome had developed a little crush on the 'mini Uncle Inu,' as she had so appropriately dubbed Sesshoumaru._

Blushing at the silliness of her younger self, not believing that she had had a crush on the man currently standing in front of her, Kagome proceeded to reply to Inutaisho, hoping that she appeared to be the epitome of normalcy, not wanting her Uncle Inu to ask any questions. "Ah, now that I think about it, I think my parents mentioned you having two sons once. I wonder why I've never met either of them though, seeing as I went over to your house pretty often."

Inutaisho answered, not thinking anything about her moment of lapse in replying to him. "About that, Sesshoumaru was abroad, since he was so advanced in his studies. I'm not trying to brag, but that boy's always been extraordinarily smart." Shooting Kagome a wink, he continued. "Of course, he probably inherited that from none other than me." Seeing Kagome snicker, he pretended to clutch his chest in pain.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics. "Wasn't he a little young to be sent abroad without his parents? And what about Inuyasha then?" And remembering the amber eyed stranger from earlier, she added "This Inuyasha doesn't happen to be the same guy that Jakotsu – the guy said, and I quote – 'attempted to rape' right?"

Inutaisho chuckled, unfazed. "Yep, that's probably Inuyasha. As for why you've never met him, well, let's just say that Inuyasha wasn't the friendliest kid when faced with girls, so your mother requested not to let you meet with him while he was still in that phase, which unfortunately lasted till he was nine. Sesshoumaru was taken care of by his… What do you call it, man nanny? Yeah, anyway, he was taken care of by his man nanny, Jaken."

Kagome giggled at the new term. Then, not wanting to know how exactly Inuyasha used to be 'unfriendly' to girls, decided to instead address something else.

"Why aren't you bothered by the fact that Jakotsu, and I quote again, 'attempted to rape' your son?"

Inutaisho smirked. "I enjoy seeing Inuyasha squeamish, and besides, I'm sure you know that Jakotsu has his quirks and means no harm."

Kagome stared at him before breaking out into giggles. Inutaisho's low, rumbling laughter soon joined hers as they walked down the corridor together, finally reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

First off, I would like to say that, I'M EXTREMELY OVERJOYED! The amount of love that you people have shown me for the last chapter! Oh gosh, I was so happy I practically skipped around my house, much to my embarrassment. -blushes-

Anyways, ignoring my social awkward-ness for the moment,

**Shadow Girl:**

Hahaha you see how well that worked out? Not well at all. And the person that I talked to didn't mention that little fact! -sheepish- Though, I can't say I asked either... Oh well, I have learnt my lesson and suffered for it. :P

Wow... So your whole family uses French as their main tongue? French paradise~ xD My family is just plain old English speaking. So nothing special, although my Mum can speak Japanese which kinda makes me jealous :S

And I'm glad you loved the chapter xD Yes Ma'am -salutes- Here's your update. Enjoy :D

**ookamikagemiko:**

Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it -shy- I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I hope I won't disappoint you anytime soon, if not ever! Also, thanks you for adding me to your Favourites! It's such an honour! :D

**Raven:**

Hello again! Thanks for continuing to review! And I'm glad you liked it :D Hopefully you'll like this chapter too! As for Kagome meeting the brothers... :) It's coming much sooner than expected for one of them at least! xD Enjoy!

I'd also like to thanks **HanyouStripes **for adding me to your Favourite Stories list! I'm extremely honoured really! And **luvanimes02** has been a huge help as my beta as usual and has also given me encouragement so THANK YOU!

One last note, I'd like to apologise for the late update since I just got home from an oratorical competition so I'm extremely sorry!

* * *

><p>"So," Inutaisho started off, as he sat down in his leather executive chair. "I'm really sorry that I've never found you earlier. That day that your parents…" he trailed off, before gesturing to Kagome to take a sit in the chair opposite him, "passed on, I was too busy sorting out the whole media mess. I mean, I didn't want to make things harder on you and Souta by letting the press just publish stories of their…" A pained look crossed Inutaisho's face, before he brushed it off and continued, knowing how much worse this was for the girl sitting across him.<p>

" And the next day, when I finally managed to get everything settled and went to your house to look for the two of you, I found the place empty and stripped of your belongings. Your furniture was there, that's for sure, but your clothes and stuff were gone. Next thing I know, the investigators I hired couldn't find you. It was like the two of you had just disappeared! And according to the law, I couldn't be your legal guardian since Kaoru and Ryuu didn't state me in their will and also I-"

Kagome cleared her throat, interrupting him from his little rant. "I don't mind, Uncle Inu. I know you couldn't possibly have been able to do anything about the situation. And besides," she forced out a brave smile "at least I had Sango with me, and Souta had Kohaku. It was only bad for the first few years. We're learning to let it go now, although I can't say we're being very successful." She grimaced, voice cracking towards the end, and she let out a nervous laugh.

Inutaisho looked at the girl across him. She was like the daughter he never had and always wanted. He could not help but feel a twinge in his chest, seeing how she tried to maintain her brave façade. Getting out of his seat, he walked towards Kagome, got on his knees, and enveloped her in a hug. Soothing her with gentle caresses on her back, he made a mental promise to himself to never let her go through such pain alone ever again. Sure, she had Sango, but she'd needed him, and he hadn't been there, and for that, he would always blame himself.

Kagome let herself be comforted by her Uncle Inu, letting the sense of security wash over her. She had definitely missed him and the feeling of safety he always made her feel. She only permitted herself a few quiet tears before she gently pushed herself away from her Uncle Inu, smiling genuinely, and thanked him. Wanting to get away from the sad atmosphere, Kagome changed the subject."I'll be working under you now, huh?"

Inutaisho chuckled. "That would be right. Why? Scared of the Spartan training you'll have to go through under my guidance?" he teased.

Kagome faked a gasp of horror. "Spartan training? Oh my, Uncle Inu! Just what exactly have you been up to in the past thirteen years?"

"Oh, I don't know, whipping a few people here and there, letting them undergo extremely rigorous training, and you know, anything along those lines" he shrugged.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh please, the Uncle Inu _I _know wouldn't even hurt a fly, much less _whip_ people! Suddenly interested in S&M, my dear godfather?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Inutaisho spluttered. "Where have you been learning all those things Kagome? Who dares to corrupt my little Kaggie?" he cried, eyes burning with the promise of death.

Kagome just laughed. "I'm old enough, and this kind of information just kinda passes around. Anyway, Uncle Inu, what category will I be working under anyway? Acting, singing, dancing? Or something else maybe?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Hey Dad!" Inuyasha burst into the room, Izayoi following after.

"Inuyasha? Oh right! I'd forgotten that I was supposed to find you!" Inutaisho exclaimed, sheepish. "You see, I met dear little Kagome over here, an-" he stopped abruptly, hearing Izayoi gasp and Kagome sigh, not knowing if he was supposed to keep her identity a secret. Glancing at Kagome apologetically, he was curious when she got up, only to shut the door to his office and lock it.

Turning around to face them, she took off her wig and announced. "Hi, Aunt , I'm Kagome. And hello to you too, Jakotsu's lover. I would appreciate it if both of you would keep my identity a secret."

Izayoi squealed, running up to Kagome to give her a hug. Exclamations of how much she was missed, and how much she had grown, could be heard while Inutaisho stood to the side, his eyes twinkling with happiness upon seeing his wife and 'daughter' together again.

Kagome, never liking being coddled all that much, was extremely grateful when Inuyasha – whom, up till that moment, had gaped at Kagome – decided to speak up.

"Dad? I get that y'all are happy and all, but mind explaining who the wench is?"

Scratch that, wench? No way was she going to be grateful to a guy like that. She deserves respect!

"Now Inuyasha, be polite. Kagome is a dear part of our family, and it would do you good to remember that. And don't think she'll be a push-over, cause Inuyasha, you really don't wanna be on her bad side."

Inuyasha scoffed while Kagome smirked. Making up her mind to be the better one of the two, she stepped out of Izayoi's arms and walked up to Inuyasha, sticking her hand out.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm not wench or anything else you can possibly think up, but I have a name, and it's _Kagome_ Higurashi, goddaughter of your Dad and," smiling sweetly at Inuyasha as he stared disbelievingly at her, before she punched him in the arm – not too lightly – and continued, to the laughter of his parents, "I _will_ kick your butt if you disrespect me again and not even Jakotsu will want you when I'm done with you."

Inuyasha could only stare, dumbfounded, as his parents' laughter rose to greater volumes.


	11. Chapter 11

DIsclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

Well, my mother's job requires her learning Japanese so she learned it in her younger days. We're not Japanese, sadly :S

Hmm, I think the French language is interesting and would really like to learn it. But I can't imagine myself picking up a completely new language. It's gonna be hard seeing as I've got absolutely no French background. So yea, I guess it_'s _good to be from a non-english speaking family sometimes, although I'll then have to learn English. -facepalm-

Hahaha maybe that's what everyone who signed up for that class asked. But I'm glad those classes are over. They were a real bore.

And yeap! Sesshoumaru's gonna make an appearance very soon! I think I've kept him long enough :D So... Anticipate the next few chapters ;D

Raven:

Aww... That's extremely nice! I glad Kagome isn't very out of character then :D Although... I wonder if I can somehow fit the sit command into this story...

Lastly, thank you luvsanime02 for beta-ing!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scowled, settling onto the sofa at the back of his father's office. Izayoi smiled indulgently at him, before sitting down next to him. He could not believe that girl had the audacity to punch him! <em>No one<em> punched Inuyasha! Especially not a _girl!_

Kagome went back to her seat opposite Inutaisho before waiting for him to continue their earlier discussion. However, any plan of that was disrupted as Inuyasha _once again_ spoke up.

"Hey, old man! What did you call me here for?"

Inutaisho shook his head at his son, ignoring the jab to his youthfulness. Really! He wasn't that old! Suddenly, he hit a brainwave! Smirking maniacally at his son, he replied "I'm sure you know why. I've had enough of you lazing around the house. You've got talent, and it's time you used it! I'm making you join my company as an Idol!"

Inuyasha stiffened, not wanting to believe what his father was saying. But before he could protest, Inutaisho turned to Kagome.

"And as for you, my dear, I've got just the job for you." Standing up, he announced "You two are gonna be forming a band!"

Inuyasha blew up. "NO WAY, OLD MAN! Why do you think I didn't come straight to you the moment I arrived? I _knew_ you were going to force me to get a job, but an Idol? No way in hell! Too much exposure, old man! And you know how much trouble I can get into! If I were to become famous – and no point denying Dad, anyone who joins your company as an Idol becomes famous – all that exposure is going to drive me nuts! And not to mention, my bad reputation won't be doing your rep any good!" He turned to Kagome. "Wench! Don't you have anything to say?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance. Turning to Inuyasha, she stared blankly at him before answering, "Huh?"

Inuyasha groaned in defeat, seeing as his only ally in this matter was hopeless. Slumping back into his seat, he muttered, head in his hands, all the fight knocked out of him. "Don't you have anything to say about teaming up with_ me?"_

Kagome blinked once, then twice. Suddenly, a light lit up behind her eyes, and she stood up abruptly. "Of course! Uncle Inu! Have you gone absolutely crazy? How could you possibly think that putting me with that… that... URGH! It's not a good idea, Uncle Inu! I thought you were smarter than that! We'll kill each other within seconds of working together, much less forming a _band _together! We'll probably be able to single-handedly bring down your whole _company,_what with all the supposed _"teamwork" _we have!" Inuyasha had gotten up mid-way through Kagome's little speech and was nodding along in agreement. As Kagome stopped to draw in a breath, Inuyasha continued for her, fighting spirit back after watching her protest so profusely.

"Exactly, old man! With the two of us working together, not only will you lose your company, but you'll probably be written down as one of the _worst_ Idol company director _ever!_ I mean, anyone with half a sane mind can tell that _we_ defini-"

"Excuse me, mister, there's no _we _in this," Kagome pointed out, gesturing between the two of them. "There's only _you_ and _I._ Or _Inuyasha_ and _Kagome._ But definitely no _we." _

Inuyasha scowled at his mistake before nodding in acknowledgement. "Right, it was a slip of the tongue. I meant, anyone with half a brain can tell that_ me _and the wench definitely WILL NOT WORK WELL TOGETHER!" Inuyasha bellowed, hoping to get it through his father's thick skull. _"Seriously, me and that bastard are so smart, so how exactly can our father be _this_ dumb!"_

"So, for the sake of all the good that's left in mankind, please do not torture the world, _me _and _Inuyasha_ by making us form a blasted band together" Kagome finished, standing beside Inuyasha in front of Inutaisho's desk, arms crossed sternly.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho raised one slender eyebrow in amusement. "<em>For all that these two have been claiming to not work well together, they sure do have terrific chemistry, to be able to continue each other's rants like this. And they do work well together when they agree with each other on a subject! Heck, if they got along, they'd probably make one hell of a team! Therefore, I, Inutaisho, shall make it my duty to make sure these two get along and stick with each other, no matter how much they dislike it." <em>Hiding a smirk, Inutaisho continued. "_In the beginning, that is…"_

Mustering his most serious and nonchalant expression, he spoke up. "I don't care if my company falls into ruin because of the both of you. I have a good feeling about this, and I _will_ make you two a team no matter what you two say, and _nothing_ will be able to stop me. _Absolute nothing._ And besides, I've wanted Inuyasha out of the house for a long time. My wife and I _do _need some alone time, after all!" Wriggling his eyebrows at the two young adults in front of him, he smirked as they blanched, not wanting that little bit of info no matter how untrue it was. Behind them, Inutaisho caught sight of his wife, blushing up to her ears, and he could not help but chuckle at how adorable she was. Turning back to the matter at hand, he addressed them.

"So now, you two should go get to know each other while I find other members for your band. There's my private music room, if you two decide to see how well you complement each other musically. It's on this floor, two doors away from here. Oh, and Inuyasha? After you're done, please bring Kagome to our home so that we can properly chat. Don't forget to fetch Souta! Sango and her brother may come too. I've got to thank those two, after all. So, off you go!" Chasing them away, Kagome shot him a glare, while Inuyasha scowled at him, both swearing vengeance. Chuckling at their suitability to each other, he waved at them, not minding their viciousness one bit. Turning back to his once again fair wife, he smirked.

"Alone time, my lady?"

Izayoi flushed beet red once again before scowling cutely at him. "Inu, you're such a creep."

Inutaisho chuckled, while getting up to join his wife on the sofa. Cuddling up to her, he replied,"I love you too, my sweet."

Izayoi smiled contently as the two of them sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company, before Inutaisho decided to ruin the silence.

"I meant it though."

A smack resonated throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the set just as his phone rang, Shou Takahashi wiped the perspiration off his face before accepting the phone from his manager.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!"

Shou paused, wondering what the person behind the familiar voice could want from him. They rarely talked and whenever the person called, something was up. Furrowing his brows, he answered.

"Yes?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

But having no background just makes learning all that more difficult. And even if I learnt it, I won't have anyone to talk to since no one I know learns French :( And yea she _is_ lucky! Although it seems that her knowledge of the language only seems to apply to her work. Everytime I ask her something, like what does a certain word mean, she'll just say she doesn't know. Or maybe she doesn't want to help me... :O!

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA thanks for the suggestion! It helped a lot! The scene will be happening in the next chapter ;) I hope it'll be funny -crosses fingers-

Yea he's eyecandy alright... hahaha I apologise for his MIA-ing. He'll be appearing a lot more from the next chapter onwards. Hopefully... Yea, lots of things happening in the next chapter :D

I'm glad they're in character! I have a hard time trying to figure out what exactly would they say if they were in that position. So hopefully, they're in character for the most part! Thanks for the compliment! xD You really know how to make a person happy~

Hope you'll like this chapter too ;)

alice's sister:

Hi! Thanks for reviewing! ;D

It's a little too late to change Sango's job description now though, since the chapter's already posted and people have already read it... Really sorry!

As for Sango and Sesshoumaru, wow I've never seen this pairing before o.o And yea, it's kinda late to change that now, cause Sesshoumaru's gonna be paired with someone else and Sango has her special someone too ;)

Therefore, I apologise, although in the future if I start another story, I'll definitely consider the possibilities of that pairing.

Thank you for adding me to your favourites! :D

Lastly, I'd like to thank kolrussiakol for adding me to your alerts! I still can't help but feel extremely happy when I get review and adds xD Thank you luvsanime02 for your wonderful help and ego boosts too! -shy-

* * *

><p>Kagome stormed off, attempting to put as much distance between herself and Inuyasha as possible. She could not believe the nerve of her Uncle!<p>

'_Has his old age finally gotten to him? Why, this idea of his is the most ridiculous idea of the century! No, that's not even close. The millennium! Yeah, this idea is so darn stupid that it can bloody well set a freaking record in the Guinness bloody Book of Records for being the worst idea to ever reach human minds!' _

Reaching the room her Uncle Inu had directed her to, she wrenched the door open and stomped in._ 'Uncle Inu must have an IQ level of negative results! It's absolutely preposterous!'_ Slamming the door shut, she made her way towards the keyboard, switching it on._ 'I don't see how Aunt Izayoi can put up with his idiocy!'_

Pushing away her thoughts for the moment, she played a chord. Feeling the urge, she started to sing, one chord leading to a melody. Her melodic voice rang throughout the room as the song conveyed her frustrations. Too absorbed in the music, Kagome failed to notice a figure slipping into the room.

* * *

><p>"Aww, not even a greeting for your dear old friend, Sesshoumaru? I'm hurt!" the voice whined.<p>

Raking a hand through his damp hair, Shou sighed. "What is it, Miroku?"

"Ah ha! Finally some recognition! It's about time!"

Growling, Shou muttered a silent prayer for him to stay patient before answering. "Get to the point,monk."

The voice laughed nervously. "You never change, huh, my friend. Oh well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight!"

"No."

"Hey! You haven't even considered it for a second! Come on, Sess! It'll be fun! And we all know that you've not been out in a long time!"

"No."

"Sesshoumaruuuuu…"

"Fine, you stupid monk!" Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, the whining getting on his nerves. Rubbing his temples, hoping to relieve some of the tension, he hung up before Miroku could get another word in. The time and place was always that same anyway. And he _could_ do with a little break. Just before he could go get cleaned up for his next appointment, his phone rang once again. Thinking it was Miroku calling back to get on his nerves, he snapped.

"_WHAT?"_

"Whoa there, 's got you all worked up?"

Hearing the voice of his father, Sesshoumaru immediately relaxed. "Oh, it's nothing,dad. Miroku just pestered me a little."

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Miroku again, huh? He never fails to get you all riled up. Speaking of which, how's his latest job?"

"I do not know. I never ask."

"Right, my boy, as antisocial as ever, I see. Anyway, I was calling to ask you to come home for dinner tonight. We're having a guest!"

Shou's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who exactly is this… _guest?"_

Inutaisho laughed. "Someone you don't know. Just come home, alright? "

Shou sighed, hating to disappoint his father, but not wanting to go, regardless of his appointment with Miroku, seeing as there was this _guest _character. "I'm afraid I can't dad. Contrary to popular belief, Miroku does not call this Sesshoumaru just for the purpose of pestering. He called with the intention to invite me out tonight."

"What? But Izayoi and I have missed you! We hardly ever see you anymore!"

"I understand. But I promise to return home to visit soon."

Inutaisho scowled, knowing how persuading his eldest son to do otherwise would be next to impossible, but trusting him to be honour-bound to keep his promise. '_Just started, and the plan is already a flop. I guess it's up to Inuyasha then.' _

"Fine, but we better be seeing you soon, or I'll be personally hunting you down."

Shou let out a tiny smirk. "Yes dad."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm, no wonder she became popular overnight. Her voice is…'<em>

A soothing tone swept through the room. Kagome, having already calmed down, had changed songs mid-way. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha had followed her into the room just a few minutes after her. He listened, entranced by her voice.

At the tingle of the last note, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, observing Kagome. Kagome released a deep breath, retreating to a couch in a corner of the room.

'_I guess it might not be so bad working with Inuyasha. He _is_ Uncle Inu'sson, after all, so he can't be completely bad… Although, that attitude of his is extremely off-'_

"Oi, wench!"

Kagome started. Turning abruptly, she found herself facing Inuyasha. Frowning, she questioned"What're you doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was allowed here, so why _can't_ I be here?"

Kagome huffed, deciding that ignoring him at the moment would be for the best, returning to the keyboard.

"Hey look, about my attitude. I guess I'm sorry, alright? I'll try to call you properly from now on."

Kagome paused. Turning to face him, she stared curiously."What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I gotta admit, you're a marvelous singer. And besides, you're interesting. Working with you would be interesting too. And yeah, you're right, I may not be the nicest guy on earth, but hey, I'm not completely bad."

Kagome stiffened. "Please tell me I did not think out loud…"

Inuyasha smirked."You did not think out loud."

Kagome groaned, sensing the sarcasm in his statement. Glaring at him, she asked "From which moment exactly did you come into the room?"

"From when you started singing." Seeing her wary look, he continued. "Yeah, from the _beginning_."

Kagome groaned louder. '_Great, I'm amazed I can keep my identity a secret for so long if I can't even sense someone creeping up on me. Bloody terrific.'_

Resignation setting in, she walked back to the couch. Facing Inuyasha, she stated "Okay, since you don't mind working with me, and I don't really mind working with you – though getting a confirmation of your skills would be nice – what do you propose we do next?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "We do exactly what my father suggested." He grinned. "We play something together."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm, Inuyasha ain't so bad after all.'<em> Alighting from the bus, Kagome began walking home.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha walked towards a guitar propped up on one of the walls. Taking it down, he began strumming a few notes. Soon, the tempo was getting faster and the notes were mashed into a tune. Kagome, recognising the tune, started accompanying it with the keyboard. Looking at each other, they grinned, before Kagome started singing..._

_As the song drew to an end, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other, smiling before the last chords were played. As they were packing up, Kagome made up her mind. Facing Inuyasha, she stated, "Inuyasha, that was fun. I'd like to do it again, if it's alright with you?"_

_"So, does that mean we're a team now?"_

_Kagome nodded._

"_Keh. Alright then, but let's make this clear, just because we're a team now, doesn't mean I like you more. Got that?"_

_Kagome smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_And with that, they shook on it._

Kagome smirked to herself, remembering the look on Inuyasha's face when he said that they still weren't friends. Stubborn and determined, with a bit of a childlike edge. It was quite amusing.

'_But Inuyasha sure knows his guitar well. That session was no joke. Uncle Inu sure was right when he said the boy had talent.'_

Arriving home, Kagome found herself getting ambushed by Souta the minute she walked through the door.

"Hey,sis! Why didn't you tell me the news?"

Kagome stared warily at her little brother. "What news?"

"Pshh, don't even bother avoiding it. I know _all_ about it. I'm just upset that I had to find out from the TV and not from my own sister!" Souta snorted, exasperated.

Kagome's eyes softened, and she reached out, ruffling Souta's hair. "Yeah, sorry about that kiddo, but I just made my mind up today, and as for the ad incident, let's just say it was spontaneous. Well, what'd you say to having an Idol sister?" Grinning cheekily at him, she grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

"Sheesh, sis! What'd you do that for! That freakin' hurt!" Getting out of his sister's clutches, Souta scrambled for the safety of the floor before sitting cross-legged in front of Kagome's feet.

"As for the Idol business, well, you know I don't care what you do as long as you're happy,sis" Souta mumbled while looking away, his face colouring slightly. "Although…" Souta shot Kagome a sly grin" you _could_ sign a bunch of autographs for me when you get famous!"

Kagome burst out laughing. Ruffling Souta's hair once again, she got up to take a shower.

"Thanks, Souta. Now, go get ready. Tell Sango and Kohaku too. We're going to Uncle Inu's!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Shadow Girl:

I'll concede on that point, learning many languages _is _useful. Although, I think having someone to talk to would make it easier for the conversation aspect, and wouldn't you forget certain things if you learn the language but don't actually get the chance to apply it?

You'll get more Sesshoumaru in the next chapter :D I'm hoping it'll be enough to satisfy your Sesshoumaru crave xD Although that's kinda doubtful :P I'm glad you liked Souta's and Kagome's relationship!

As for the 'monk' reference, it'll be explained in future chapters.

Hope you like this chapter ;) There's some Sesshoumaru in it :D

kolrussiakol:

Thanks for reviewing! And of course I had to mention you! I needed to express my gratitude ;) And thanks for the compliments! They're really heartwarming :D

Lastly, I'd like to thank luvsanime02 for her awesome beta-ing and her opinions on the story. They're helpful in more ways then one xD

I'd also like to apologise. I'm afraid I _might_ not be able to update tomorrow, although I promise I WILL TRY my best to update. No guarantees though. Really sorry D:

* * *

><p>"Sango?"<p>

After mentioning to Souta that they were going to Uncle Inu's place for dinner, she had expected more questions to be fired, even though Souta was only three when he last met Uncle Inu. On the other hand, Souta had just grinned back at her and dashed off. Coming to the conclusion that Sango must have explained everything to him, from who Uncle Inu was up to how they finally met each other again that day, she shrugged it off, only to confirm it with Sango after they were both done getting ready. Currently, both girls were sitting in the living room, waiting for Inuyasha to pick them up, while Souta and Kohaku were somewhere else in the house.

Without looking up from her text, Sango absent-mindedly replied "Yeah?"

"How did the meeting with Director Shichi go?"

Finally looking up from her text, Sango turned to Kagome, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I guess he _could_ be considered normal when compared to Jokerama…"

Kagome laughed. "What's with Jokerama again?"

Sango grinned. "You've gotta admit, that guy's extremely dramatic and has a flair for humour."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, it's strange Jakotsu isn't in acting himself." Turning back to their previous conversation, Kagome questioned "What do you mean when you said that the Director could be considered normal when compared to Jakotsu? He's atypical?"

"Yeah, sort of, I guess. He's extremely bipolar. He was chirpy one minute, and the next, he went all serious. Then he was suddenly friendly, asking me to call him Bankotsu and all, and suddenly he was mock-fighting with Jakotsu. Heck, we didn't even discuss anything about his plans! All we talked about was you."

Kagome's eyebrows lifted. "What would you people have to talk about concerning me?"

"Well, mostly just Bankotsu flailing while ranting about how you were absolutely _perrrrfect!"_ Sango grinned teasingly at Kagome while rolling her Rs.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her face a light rose-hue. Sango chuckled at her friend before continuing, "Yeah, you should see Jokerama and Bankotsu interact sometime. Those two are like a comedic duo. Throw in some popcorn and you'll have the perfect gag show. It was extremely amusing." Shooting Kagome another grin, Sango turned back to her phone.

Kagome watched on, curious as to who her sister-figure could possibly be texting. It wasn't often that Sango messaged so fervently. But before she could question Sango, the doorbell rang. Standing up to get the door, she was stopped by Souta's voice shouting out," I'LL GET IT!" followed by a blur speeding past her.

Shaking her head at her brother's eagerness, she followed after at a more leisurely pace. Standing by the door was Inuyasha, staring curiously at Souta, who was at the moment firing off questions directed at Inuyasha. Placing her hands on Souta's shoulders and gently moving him to the side, she greeted him, grinning.

"Sorry about him. Someone's a little bit too excited." Ignoring the shouts of protest about how she was also excited coming from Souta, who had retreated to call Sango and Kohaku, she continued. "So… where's our ride? I doubt all of us can fit into one car, so you can fetch Souta and Kohaku, while Sango and I tak-"

Inuyasha raised a hand, cutting her off. Giving her a pointed look as if to say he couldn't believe how much dumber she could get, he gestured towards a sleek seven-seater out back.

"You couldn't possibly think my father would order me to fetch _all_ of you and let half of you take a cab would you?" he scoffed before turning away, walking towards the white with a black roof… car?

'_Really, I don't understand how people can spout off car brands at the top of their heads!' _Kagome huffed, before moving to join Inuyasha beside the vehicle. As they were waiting for Souta, Sango and Kohaku, the awkward silence was unbearable. Making her attempt at civilized conversation, Kagome asked, "So… what exactly is the brand of this car?"

Without even sparing her a glance, Inuyasha just scoffed "Ford Flex."

And with that, the conversation ended.

Thankfully, Kagome was saved from the temptation of shoving Inuyasha headfirst into his _beloved_ Ford Flex, and taking pleasure at the big dent his stupid head would have left in the side of the vehicle, by the trio finally joining them. As Kagome watched them scramble into the car, she was struck with the realization that the only place left for her was in the passenger seat beside Inuyasha. The last two seats all the way at the back were filled with clutter, and although she didn't mind, she had absolutely no idea how to get to the back of the car without Inuyasha's help. Seeing as Inuyasha made no move to help her, instead just moving straight to the driver's seat, - '_It's official, the boy does not know a lady when he sees one.' – _she resigned herself to a trip beside Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was bored. Here he was, sitting around doing nothing, while Miroku flirted with the waitress and the other guys hanging around gossiped with each other. Really, who said that it was only women who gossiped? These bunch of fools gossiped way more than what he had observed with Rin and his co-workers. Sighing inwardly, he took a sip of his drink, wishing that he could be at his parents', enjoying Izayoi's cooking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kagome! It's nice to see you again!" Izayoi greeted warmly, as she enveloped Kagome in a hug for the second time that day.<p>

Giggling, Kagome placed her arms around her aunt. "I just saw you earlier, Aunt Izayoi."

Meanwhile, Inutaisho was re-acquainting himself with Souta, while Kohaku and Sango stood to the side with Inuyasha.

"My boy! How've you been?" Thumping Souta heartily on the back, Inutaisho waved all of them into the house, all the while continuing the conversation with him.

Grinning up at his uncle, Souta answered "Fine. Although I hardly know you, mister, it's nice to see you again! Though, this time, at least I'm capable of logical thought."

Kagome muttered a quiet 'I beg to differ,' while Inutaisho pretended to be wounded.

"You and your sister hurt me so! Call me Uncle Inu!"

Souta laughed, and grinning cheekily at his Uncle Inu, he said "Where's the fun in that?" before he ran ahead, joining Izayoi, wanting to get to know her too.

Inutaisho stared open-mouthed, before he ran after Souta, and reiterated "Call me Uncle Inu!"

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Kohaku just shook their heads at the silliness of the situation.

* * *

><p>-At Dinner-<p>

"Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up from his plate, mouth still chewing when he replied. "What is it, old man?"

Inutaisho shot him a look of disgust, silently reprimanding him as he continued. "Make a point to get to know Sango, please. She's going to be the band's manager, after all."

At Inuyasha's surprised expression, he explained "She's Kagome's manager. So, by extension, she's the band's manager. Of course," he turned to Sango and winked, "I'll be finding another manager too, so dear Sango won't be too busy."

"And speaking of the band, I've found two other members!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to pay full attention to Inutaisho. Seeing as he had no intentions to continue further, Inuyasha prompted "And they would be?"

Inutaisho snickered, enjoying the feeling of knowing something they didn't. He considered leaving them in suspense, but immediately canceled that thought, telling himself he wasn't _that_ evil.

"Well Inuyasha, you know one of them. He is K-"

"Inutaisho!"

Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. Standing by the doorway connecting to the dining area was a lanky male with jet black hair and cerulean eyes, and a face which was currently sporting a large grin.

At the sight of this stranger, Inutaisho sniggered. "'Speak of the Devil and he doth appear' indeed." Turning back to Inuyasha, he stated. "As I was saying, may I officially introduce, Ookami Kouga as one of your new members!"

Inuyasha paled. Kouga smirked.

"So, Dog-Breath over here is my new teammate?"

Inutaisho nodded. "And so is Kagome."

Kouga looked over to the aforementioned girl.

_He never did believe in love at first sight._

"Kagome, was it?" Kouga flashed her his most charming smile. Walking up to her, he slid into the empty seat next to her. Kagome stared warily at him. Inuyasha from a few seats away finally broke out from his daze and immediately protested.

"Hey, you stupid mutt! Stay away from Kagome!"

Deciding to not place judgment on Kouga yet, Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare and smiled sweetly at Kouga, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ookami-san. Yes, I'm Kagome."

Instead of shaking her hand, Kouga clasped her hand between both of his. Staring intently into her eyes, he proclaimed "Be my woman."

The room fell silent. Recovering from her shock, Kagome abruptly snatched her hand away from his grasp. Scowling at him, she looked at Inuyasha.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. Get at each other's throats for all I care!"

And she proceeded to eat, completely ignoring Kouga at her side. Kouga frowned.

"Kagome, why won't you accept me? I'm of superior birth. Unlike you ape people, – excluding you, of course, my fair Kagome – my ancestors were wolves! And we all know that wolves are better than mo-"

"Yeah right, if his ancestors were wolves, mine are dogs" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were, Dog Breath" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snapped, standing up. "Shut up, Mutt!"

"How about you first, Dog?" Kouga stood up too.

"Wolf!"

"Flea-bag!"

"You mangy little-"

"Seriously! Just eat, will you!" Kagome shouted, frustrated. Turning to Kouga, she said "Mr. Ookami, I'd appreciate if you never invaded my private bubble _ever_ again. Also, keep your demented opinions to yourself." Turning to Inuyasha, she commented "As for you, I quite agree with that dog comment. The resemblance between you and the species is uncanny." Pausing as a new thought came to her, she shot Inuyasha a sly smile.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha went slack-jawed. Once again, silence set in. Sango's twinkling laughter came first, followed by Souta's boyish laugh. Soon, the whole table – with the noticeable exception Inuyasha – was roaring with laughter. As Inuyasha was set in a one-sided glaring contest, no one seemed to notice that the doorbell had rung. Standing up, Kagome excused herself quietly from the table before walking to the main hall.

Opening the door, she was surprised to be met with familiar amber eyes.

'It's _him_!'

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had just about had it. He was extremely bored. And extremely needy of Izayoi's terrific cooking. Getting up from the table without a word, Sesshoumaru proceeded to leave the club.<p>

"Hey! Going home already? We just got here!" Miroku's voice called from behind.

Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru walked on. '_Just got here, indeed. I've tolerated their insufferable company for an hour, and it's time I got something back. This Sesshoumaru does not owe that monk anything' _Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Driving up to the mini equivalent of a mansion, Sesshoumaru got out of his car and walked up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he waited. After what seemed to be a lifetime, the door finally opened. Thinking it was a servant, he was about to reprimand him or her about their poor performance when he caught sight of who it was.

'_Bumper Girl?'_

And everything clicked.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I should not own.

Here's chapter 14 :D Again, I apologise for the late update. I had a temporary block during this chapter, hence the delay. Extremely sorry :(

Also, thank you to luvsanime02 for beta-ing and her very much appreciated opinions :D

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sesshoumaru stood outside the front door. He was finally home to visit! Taking in a deep breath to calm his excitement, he reached for the knob with his right hand, left hand fumbling in his pockets, feeling around for the key. Unlocking the door, he slowly turned the knob, expecting to receive a warm welcome on the other side of the door. Just like the other times. Hearing Jaken tottering around behind him, finally having dragged his luggage out of the car, Sesshoumaru immediately pushed open the door. _

_Only to see Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha looked up from his place by the couch where he was playing his precious Gameboy, and caught sight of his brother. Grinning, he pounced on his older brother._

"_Brother! Why didn't you tell us you were comin' home?" _

"_Hello Inuyasha, where's Dad and Izayoi?"_

_A frown made its way onto Inuyasha's face. "Mum and Dad are fighting again."_

_Sesshoumaru was confused. His parents _never_ fought. Ever. And for it to be '_again'_?_

"_What are they fighting about?" Sesshoumaru questioned and moved away from the main hall, deciding to see it for himself._

_Inuyasha followed, picking up his Gameboy from the couch and answering his brother while playing. "I don' know. Mum and Dad are depressed." Nodding to himself, he continued "They are fighting."_

_Frowning at his brother's logic, Sesshoumaru only became more confused. 'So, they're fighting,_and_ they're depressed? What in the world happened while I was gone?"_

_Stepping into the study, where Sesshoumaru could hear hushed voices coming from, he was met with his father sitting behind his desk, face covered by his hands while Izayoi stood behind him, face anguished, but soothing Inutaisho as best as she could._

"_Inu, don't worry so much. I'm sure we'll find her."_

"_You don't get it Izayoi! It's been a week! And still no progress! She's disappeared, along with her brother, and she could be in trouble for all we know!" Letting out another muffled moan, Inutaisho slumped back further into his chair._

"_See, Mum and Dad are fighting, right? Dad is sad" Inuyasha's whisper came from beside him, all the while still concentrating on his game. _

_Ignoring his brother's question, Sesshoumaru asked another. "Who is this 'she' that they're talking about, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked up, examining the study, face scrunching up, before finally pointing to one of the various photo frames in the study. Sesshoumaru followed his finger, and spotted the photo._

'_The Higurashis?'_

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru scowled at the girl before him. Now it all made sense. She was so familiar to him, because photos of her and her family could be seen all over the house, almost rivaling the photos of his own family. He probably also managed to remember her since he always carried a grudge towards her for making his father and Izayoi so sad. It had continued for six years before finally cooling down a little. But the depressed edge to Inutaisho had never fully gone away. His holidays never were quite so anticipated anymore.

Refusing to be in her presence for much longer, Sesshoumaru pushed past her, making his way to the dining area.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the amber eyes widened a small fraction upon landing on her.<p>

_'This must be Sesshoumaru...'_

Taking advantage of his momentary shock, she examined his features. High cheekbones, angular bone structure, pale skin.

'_He has a better complexion than me!' _Kagome thought enviously.

Moving to his body, broad shoulders, lean figure, that _extremely_ nice-sounding scoff, ni-

'_Wait… Nice sounding… scoff?'_

Snapping her gaze back up to his face, she managed to catch sight of his narrowed eyes and frowning brows, before getting pushed aside as he strode past her.

Stunned, Kagome could only watch his back as he turned out of the main hall and out of her sight. Finally snapping out of her temporary paralysis, she became enraged. Slamming the door shut, she stomped back into the dining area.

'_Well, obviously Inuyasha's not the most 'gentlemanly' one around here!'_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad! Izayoi!" Sesshoumaru called out, stepping into the dining area. Noticing the guests, he directed a glance at his father and Izayoi, inclining his head.<p>

"Father, Izayoi."

Inutaisho chuckled at his son's attempt at changing his first impression. Getting up from his seat, he gave Sesshoumaru a big hug, thumping him loudly on the back.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy! I see you've decided to join us!" Beaming at his son, he backed up to let his wife have her turn.

"The monk was boring me." Letting go of his step-mother, he once again took in his surroundings. "And I see that by 'guest', you meant more than one."

"Oh right, about that. I guess I forgot to stress my 'S's. Oh well, no harm done. Quick, take a seat! I bet you miss Izayoi's cooking!"

Rolling his eyes at his father, he went to take the first empty seat that caught his eye. At that moment, Kagome entered, fuming.

"What's got you so worked up my dear?"

Taking her seat, Kagome turned to Inutaisho before exclaiming "I swear, Uncle Inu, you're related to the most infuriating people I've ever met!" Taking up her utensils, wanting to begin eating again in order to forget her frustrations, she continued. "First, it was Inuyasha, and now it's that other s-" Finally looking forward, she caught sight of Sesshoumaru sitting across from her.

"Him!" Kagome shouted, pointing the knife she was holding at Sesshoumaru.

Sango, who was sitting on the other side of Kagome, immediately took the knife out of Kagome's hand. Her best friend was feeling almost murderous – although she didn't know why – and it was up to her to do something before Kagome did anything she might regret in the near future.

Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow at the girl's lack of manners. Didn't she ever learn it was rude to point your cutleries at other people? But frankly, he expected nothing less from such a girl. Shaking his head while elegantly cutting up the food that was just served to him, he took a bite, savouring the flavor of the steak.

Inuyasha – who refused to sit – looked over curiously at Sesshoumaru, not minding one bit about Kagome's earlier comment.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what are _you_ doing here anyway?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his potatoes. "Since when did you care what this Sesshoumaru does, little brother?'

Scowling, Inuyasha took a stab at his steak, wanting very much to flick the whole chunk at the bastard. "You should just have stayed with the monk. I see you finally decided to exorcise your inner demons. Too bad you couldn't last through it."

Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed, not fazed in the least. Only Inuyasha could come up with such absurd explanations for situations in which his inferior brain could not possibly comprehend. Ignoring Inuyasha, he proceeded to enjoy his meal. Inutaisho sighed once again at the sibling rivalry between his two sons. He had no idea how these two boys could have gone from being completely close as kids to how they were now. And what's worse, he had no idea how to settle it, seeing as he himself was an only child.

Attempting to change the subject to brighter grounds, Inutaisho cleared his throat, directing his question to Kouga, who had gone back to pursuing Kagome, seemingly not hearing any of the derogatory words she threw at him.

"Kouga, you still haven't told me what you're here for."

Kouga looked up, a dark look crossing his features before it quickly morphed into a grin. "Nah, it's nothing you need to worry about, Inutaisho. I just wanted to clarify a few things regarding that band you wanted me to be a part of. But seeing as half of the band is here…" He brushed it off, smirking as he went back to attempting to flirt with Kagome, but not before shooting Inutaisho a significant glance that went unnoticed by everyone else.

Inutaisho paused, having caught sight of the look Kouga had shot him. It must be important if his friend's son had actually gotten serious. Now, he just had to wait patiently until they were alone to find out what…

Moving on to other issues, he addressed Kagome this time.

"Kaggie? I doubt you have school tomorrow, seeing as it's a Saturday, so I'm wondering if you and Sango could meet me tomorrow morning? I was hoping the whole band could meet up for a-"

"She can't" Sango answered instead, from her place beside Kagome. "Bankotsu wants to see Kagome tomorrow."

Throwing her friend a questioning glance, Kagome looked back at Inutaisho, shrugging to show that she had not heard of that plan, and wondering why Sango had not told her about it earlier when they had been discussing the director.

"He's probably going to be persuading you to join in on his latest project" Sango offered, before turning back to her food. Kagome wondered about Sango's behaviour, and planned to ambush her for questioning the moment they returned home.

"How about in the afternoon then?" Inutaisho pushed, desperate to see this band happen as soon as possible. After all, it was a band formed by talents he'd hand-picked, and also people he considered family. He couldn't remember feeling the same sort of anticipation ever since, well, since Sesshoumaru debuted!

Sango thought for a minute, before nodding. "I'm sure that'll be fine. I'll make sure to get Kagome out of his claws by then" she stated, assurance and determination to make certain her first task goes right lacing her voice.

Inutaisho beamed. "I'd appreciate that, my dear." Taking a deep breath, deciding it was time to approach _that_ subject, Inutaisho stared at Sango and Kohaku, turning serious, his eyes lit with a strange emotion.

"I'd also like to thank both you and your brother for taking care of Kagome and Souta all these years. I'm glad they had you two by their side while I was absent." Pushing away reprimanding himself to a later time, he continued, unable to stop the slight whimper that had escaped through the cracks in his voice. "For that, you both deserve my deepest gratitude." Inclining his head at both of them, he stared intently, hoping to convey his message, knowing that words were not enough.

"If there's anything, _anything_ at all that you ever find yourself needing, please don't hesitate to speak to me." Pausing, his molten gold eyes burning into them, he promised "I'll do everything in my power to help, and I hereby declare that this promise shall hold no limit or expiry."

Letting this sink in, he relaxed slightly, glad that this was over. He had felt slightly awkward at showing so much weakness in front of people he had barely known for a day. But he knew that it had been necessary, and that these people would not use his moment of weakness against him. After all, they _had_ helped his little Kaggie and Souta get through hard times, hadn't they?

Kohaku reacted first, bowing his head in acknowledgement, also directing a small smile at the older male. Sango, having seen her younger brother react, immediately felt embarrassed for not giving any response to the man who had so sincerely thanked her. Blushing, she waved her hands in front of her, as if to say that the gratitude was not needed.

"It was only right that we were together with them, Mr. Inutaisho. After all, we _are_ best friends. There's no need for you to thank us, and it's alright for you to retract that promise you just made."

Looking at her sternly, Inutaisho stated "A man never retracts his word. What I promised you, I assure you _will_ be carried out." Turning to Kagome and Souta, he continued. "I also have to talk to you two about the Higurashi Enterprise. I've been taking care of the business for you two all these years but it's time I let you decide what you want to do with it." Kagome and Souta shared a look. "You ma-" Kagome raised a hand, stopping him. Upon seeing his questioning glance, she smiled and stated.

"Uncle Inu, Souta and I would like nothing better than for you to continue doing whatever you've been doing with the company. If I'm not wrong, it's still prospering and we'd do nothing to change that. Besides, I might just stay in the Idol world after all, seeing as I am absolutely not suited for business. Souta is still young so, if it's of no inconvenience to you, we would like very much for you to stay owner of the company."

Inutaisho was stunned. Feeling touched by his goddaughter and her brother's trust in him, he beamed, wiping away any last signs of seriousness from his face.

Nodding his head in acceptance, he declared."Now, let's stop with all this sombreness. We should enjoy our meal in peace now, after all those disruptions we had earlier." Giving Kouga and Sesshoumaru a pointed look, he once again dug into his meal, now turned cold from having been out for so long.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's time we left. It's already way past midnight, and we have that appointment with the director early tomorrow morning. Thank you for the delicious meal Aunt Izayoi, it was absolutely delightful, although I do apologise we did not manage to finish it while it was still warm." Throwing her aunt a sheepish look, which was met with a twinkling laugh and another hug, she turned to her godfather. "And thank you for inviting us over, Uncle Inu." Giving him a soft smile, she continued. "It was nice seeing you once again." Inutaisho burst into tears, once again declaring his love for his little Kaggie and how much she had matured. When he was about to spill more of her childhood embarrassments, she took that as her cue to leave, gently pushing away from her uncle's embrace and letting her friends and brother say their goodbyes. Turning to Inuyasha, she bid him farewell.<p>

"It was nice meeting you Inuyasha. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Grinning, she pat him on the shoulder, not feeling comfortable enough around him to go in for a hug. Getting back a 'Keh' in response, and a small smirk, she turned to Kouga and muttered her goodbyes rather stiffly. As the supposed 'wolf' dived in for a hug, she abruptly turned, leaving him to catch thin air. As for Sesshoumaru, she settled for an inclination of her head – the disrespectful man wasn't getting anything more, what with the bad impression she had of him – and even with no response, she found she wasn't in the least bothered.

Walking out of the door, she pondered over her day. It sure had been long, and it was _only_ her first day back in the Idol world. She hadn't even gone official too! Feeling a headache setting in when she wondered about her future, she decided it would be best she left it to Fate.

'_Now, all that's left is to get some answers out of my dear friend… And catch some sleep before my busy day tomorrow.'_


End file.
